toca_british_usf2000_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Oulton Park
Oulton Park has hosted an event in the TOCA USF2000 Championship every year since 2019. The event is held annually and is currently under contract to host the race until the end of 2022. The race has been hosted a total of four times. British driver's Joseph Wright and Lewis Kingdom are tied as most successful race winners at Oulton Park, taking two race wins each. History 2019 The inaugural race at Oulton Park took place in 2019 for Rounds 3 and 4 of the championship. 2019 was the only time that the Fosters layout of the circuit was run. Karl Little achieved Pole Position at the circuit, however was unable to replicate this performance in the race, finishing outside of the points in both races. The first race was won by Krzysztof Maj, followed by Joseph Wright and Fernando Deutsch. At the conclusion of the 18 lapped race, the Dutch driver continued his strong running against the British driver in the first half of the championship, before his ultimate flop during the rest of the season. Joseph Wright was able to achieve a race victory in the second outing at Oulton Park. Brian van Beusekom and Dan Long were able to join him on the podium during the second 18 lapped race of 2019. 2020 In 2020, Oulton Park adapted the layout it would be running for the USF2000's. Instead of the Fosters layout it ran in the previous year, they changed it to the International layout, in order to provide faster racing across a longer lap length. Charles Baccio was the first man to get a pole position at this layout. He was unable to replicate his pole performance during the races, getting 10th and 23rd position come race day. Race one saw Jann Mardenborough take the victory spoils ahead of teammates, Lesley Buurlage and Joseph Wright. Race two saw an entirely different podium, being won by Andrew Harper. Following him onto the podium was Maguns Stjerneby and Krzysztof Maj. 2021 Kryszstof Maj was able to achieve a pole position in 2021 at Oulton Park. He was able to hold onto a podium in race 1, however, fell down to 20th in race 2. Race one was won by Rookie driver Jamie Fuller, making her the first female race winner in the championship. Following her onto the podium where Charles Baccio and Krysztof Maj. Race two saw Joseph Wright take his second victory of the season. Alongside him during the pdoum celebrations were Mark Keeble and Aaron Telitz. 2022 Anders Myhre took pole position at Oulton Park for Rounds 3 and 4 of the 2022 season. He was not seen on the podium in either race, however, finishing 7th and 4th in the races. James Rossiter won the opening race of the weekend for Racers in Pyjamas. Daniel Watkin and Krzystztof Maj finished behind. Race two saw Joseph Wright take his first victory of the season. Behind him were Aiden Moffat and Elfyn Evans of Laser Tools Racing - rivals to Joseph Wright's team of Stenden/NHL Racing Team. Winners Multiple Winners (Drivers) Drivers in '''bold' are competing in the TOCA British USF2000 Championship in the current season.'' Winners by Nationality Multiple Winners (Constructors) Teams in '''bold' are competing in the TOCA British USF2000 Championship in the current season.'' By Year Category:Circuit